


How Could I Forget

by bxymax



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Ciel works in a tea shop, Emotional, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern, Reincarnation, Romance, Social Anxiety, a lot of feelings, too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxymax/pseuds/bxymax
Summary: How could I ever forget you, Sebastian?





	How Could I Forget

**Author's Note:**

> ayo im back enjoy this lil flufy thing im working on a bigger sebaciel oneshot buts its gonna take a lot longer than this!!! enjoy n give me suggestions on what 2 write i am STUMPED p.s season two for this fic is canon bc underAge UHOH

   The streets are bustling with faces unknown and I am preoccupied, attempting to manoeuvre my way through the sea of people and finally make it to my workplace. Not only is it busy, but it is raining heavily and I, being a forgetful nuisance, forgot my goddamn umbrella. I am freezing and soaked to the core not to mention socially anxious and late for work.

   But.

   The rain, the streets, the unknown faces. They remind me of a time that once was but now is no longer. The rain used to be a friend, I embraced the cold grasp and bitter sting of it against my cheeks. The streets, I knew them like the back of my hand, those labyrinthine paths led to places no child would have ever had the guts to witness. The unknown faces; my victims.

   And it was all because of him.

   I wonder if he is still around, if he knows that I am in London again, I wonder if he knows that I _know_.

   Sebastian was far from a servant in my eyes, barely a butler, more of an accomplice. A friend. A lover. At that time in my life, well my old life, I never fully realised the extent of my affection for the Demon. Only in this life, after connecting the puzzle pieces of my past life, did I truly understand the way I felt about him.

   The way I feel about him.

   I will never forget the first time I asked him to tuck me into bed. He smirked at me, looked down on me as if I was a child and said, "Oh, Young Master, how terribly childish of you, but if you insist." I was a child and he treated me like I was not. It made me feel somewhat powerful, knowing that someone (something) had the faith in me. At the same time, he was mocking my immaturity, but due to my immaturity I overlooked that. He made me feel strong. And his hands were soft as they gently placed the covers over my frail body. 

   I continue on down the street that is bustling with bodies and I am attempting to shake the rain and these people off of my body. The pressure of being in the eyes of all of these strange people, these strangers, is more confining than their bodies close to mine. It is revolting. 

   Vivid memories of Sebastian aiding me when I was in a similar situation to the one I am in now. He would rest his gloved hand against my shoulder and guide me. He was a guide, always murmuring things in my ear to make me at ease. I was safe with him. I do not feel safe without him.

  There is a piece of me missing without him. 

   He made me the strong, revenge filled child that I was. I would never back down from a fight, I would charge head on. Now I am a rabbit caught in the headlights, on edge, on guard. I am trapped and petrified. Where is he, Sebastian, the one who I can never forget.

   I remember the first time that he kissed me. I was newly "eighteen". I had been a Demon for four years and I could sense Sebastian's irritation, he wanted my sould but now he was stuck with me. Or at least I thought it was irritation.

   We were sitting in the lounge of our new, large house up in the cold hills of Scotland and we were speaking. The sad thing is that I cannot remember what we were having a conversation about, all I remember is that Sebastian was laughing and I was laughing and I for once felt at ease. It had gone silent before he whispered, "My Lord,

 "Ciel." I remember everything stopping, every single one of my nerves were on fire and he had not even touched me. 

   "Sebastian." I replied, somewhat dumbfounded but I had expected what was going to happen. His hand, now gloveless, his seal on display, trailed up my face and removed my eyepatch with a swift motion of his wrist. 

   I felt abnormally exposed.

   His other hand rested on my jaw whilst the original was just behind my head, keeping me in place. He leaned forward and connected our lips and I have never felt so complete and full and effortlessly blissful all at once. By no means was it a perfect kiss, it was chaste and his canines accidentally (or maybe even purposely, who knows?) nicked my lip and a droplet of blood rolled down my chin. 

    I am approaching my work now, a tea shop, funnily enough. It is okay, I am safe in the tea shop. There are very little people there to bother me. Calm down. Calm down. Think about -

   "Sebastian." I gasped, I see him. He's standing outside of the tea shop. He is wearing normal clothes, jeans and a black trenchcoat (is it the same one he wore all those many years ago?) and large military boots. There's no denying it, he is here.

   I am walking up to him now, my palms are sweating, what am I going to say? How can I adress him. What if he forgot? 

   What if he forgot me?

   My mind casts back to a dark corner. It was not longer after the kiss. The kissing had become a normal thing now, we'd even gone a little further, but that is unimportant. We had a nasty run in with a new group of Reapers, Sebastian and I were being hunted down and we were contemplating moving back to London to get support and protection from Grell, William and Undertaker. I was sitting outside of our house, on watch. I should have seen him, I should have seen the reaper coming but before I could react, even with my newly developed senses and skills, I was still weak. I am weak. I died that day. I left him. He was alone. He is alone. 

   He sees me now and he is walking towards me, an unidentifiable expression on his face. I approach him slowly. He stops before he gets to me.

   "Ciel?"

   I smile. "Sebastian."

   "It's been a very long time."

   "It has." I am gazing up at him in awe. He is as beautiful as the day I was forcefully taken from him.

    "Happy birthday." He says, smiling. 

   My birthday, the 14th of December. I never celebrate it. It is pointless, even when I was younger and I had my parents. I still do. I'm glad they are not dead.

   It felt wrong without him. Everything feels wrong without him.

   "I can't believe you remembered." I breathe, I wrap my scarf around my body.

     He is smirking. "How could I ever forget you, Ciel?"

   

   


End file.
